Book of Me and You
by Valser Silence
Summary: This time. She wouldn't be brought down. She'd stand up, with the pride of the Fairy Tail mages around her. And she'd live her last moments, with Natsu Dragneel standing as proudly as he could be, beside her. –NaLu, AU-ish, drabble.


_**For my friends. For being there for me even if we'd have tough times. (Andi, Phoebe, Alex)**_

_**For my readers. You've been real passionate to me. I only wish I could return the favor by writing stories like these. **_

_**For my fellow writers. You've inspired me to do my best, and to live for each surprising day. You've taught me to smile after a worse week, and you taught me to write my feelings down on paper. So I wouldn't have to feel miserable inside. **_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**AN: **_I've made another NaLu fic. This time, it's a drabble collection. :)

_**Warning: **_Might be a bit OOC. Rated M for future chapters. Some one-shots might be AU!

_**Summary: **_This time. She wouldn't be brought down. She'd stand up, with the pride of the Fairy Tail mages around her. And she'd live her last moments, with Natsu Dragneel standing as proudly as he could be, beside her. –NaLu, AU-ish, drabble.

* * *

_**Love is simply love. Experience it, Enjoy it, Live it, Love it, Die it. –Anonymous.**_

_Chapter One: The Day Of Her Break Down_

_Summary: The blonde couldn't help herself. Falling straight into the abyss of death was what she wanted. She was tired of waiting. He wasn't coming back. He wasn't coming home. _

* * *

The blonde teenager watched the sun set. It was beautiful, and magnificent. Blinding, yes, in a way. The sky was canvas, pink and orange and yellow paint splattered across the light blue paper. A sigh came out of her lips, as the cold breeze came back to annoy her fragile frame. She was cold once again.

Goosebumps ran up and down her pale arms. The trees swayed.

She embraced herself, as a puff of air came out of her lips. The autumn rain silently fell, on her hair, on her legs, on the street, on cars, on houses, on _his_ favorite bench. The warmth she used to feel on cold days, the warmth she used to appreciate whenever she felt upset, the warmth she used to know made her feel happy and appreciated, and the warmth she used to love –was _gone._

The blonde celestial mage bit her lower lip, eyes downcast on the river _they_ both swam in. The river, it was their _secret place_. No one saw it except them, even the strong mage's blue cat. Her legs dangled in water, the cold torturing her memories to go back, back to those moments when he'd embrace her cold body. Those moments when he would plant a heated kiss on her cold lips. Those remnants of the past were what she held dearly, for life.

The Fairy Tail mage suppressed a sigh, as the waterworks came. Tears were shed, whilst blonde hair was pulled. Screams and whimpers were being exchanged. Lucy couldn't live without him. She just_ fucking_ couldn't.

* * *

Opening the huge door to her prized guild, she walked in with her gloomy, wet state. The mages talked, as if nothing happened. As if no one was missing. As if no one was _gone_. The blonde approached the bar stools, sitting down on one of the many. She felt out of place. No one understood how she felt of his disappearance. No one wanted to. They didn't want to go back to those dark, frightful years. She understood all of them. She didn't want to go back, either. But she didn't even move on. The blonde teenager didn't even try.

"Oh my," The white haired barmaid said, running to the infirmary to grab some dry towels. "Pretty bad weather we're having, aren't we, Lucy dear?" Mirajane wrapped a towel around the blonde's shoulders, and one on top of her hair.

This warmth. It wasn't him. She didn't like it.

Lucy let them fall to the floor, with a shake of her head and a push on the shoulders. The blonde didn't look at her, for fear of letting her see the distant look she had in her caramel colored eyes. Mirajane sighed, and patted the blonde on the head. The white haired barmaid understood fully well. She didn't need to be told twice. Leaving her with a soft caress and a light peck on top of the blonde's crown, she walked away silently.

Being mute. Not speaking out. It's what she hated. What the blonde despised when she was young and living in the Heartfilia estate. If the blonde girl wanted to move on and throw away the burden off her shoulders, Lucy had to talk. With the same cheerful and happy tone she used when he was still here. When _he_ was still _here_.

Sighing in defeat, she brought her brown bag on top of the bar counter, rummaging through the rain soaked leather bag until she found a few jewels to spend on a hot drink. "Kinana?" The blonde called out, as the crowd's loud, drunk voices cleared her soft voice out. "Kinana?" Lucy called out again, a much louder ring to it.

The purple haired woman popped out from under the bar counters, hitting her head in the process. "Kinana-chan! Are you okay?" The blonde asked, shifting her weight to her hands on top of the counter. "Y-yeah, just a bit clumsy as always, Lucy-nee." The older woman said, scratching her head with a friendly smile.

Watching the blonde girl sit back on the bar stool, she looked at her from top to bottom, noticing how wet and cold she looked. Her white-blue corset drooped down a bit, her blue vest with golden seams fell to the right side of her shoulders, her blue skirt and stockings were drenched wet, and her pigtails, were a mess. "Kinana…" The younger girl said, handing over the 10 jewels. "Hot chocolate, please."

The green eyed girl smiled softly, as she shook her head lightly. "That's okay, Luce. It's on me."

Lucy remembered the way he called her nicknames. She could remember the way she would blush and look away, scolding him in the process. He'd be the fool, and embrace her instead, giving her a light peck on the shoulder, oblivious to the girl's swirling emotions. _"You're mine, Lu. Forever and always, got that?"_

"I'll be back, Lucy." Kinana began, putting down the tablecloth she had been holding all this time. "Lisanna! Hot chocolate, please?" Somewhere far away, a white haired woman stood up from her seat to reunite with the said caller. "Right away, Kinana!"

* * *

Evening had long gone fallen in the city of Magnolia, Fiore. Stars shined brightly, boastfully having a contest, which star could shine the brightest. The blonde sat down on the highest hill near her street, slowly throwing the ribbons holding up her hair. Taking her vest off, the celestial mage shivered uncontrollably. She didn't want the heat. She wanted to embrace the cold. He was gone, at least find something new.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. _But I can't. _Her blonde hair fell on her face, soaking wet but still shiny and straight. Covering her mouth while the sobs escaped her, Lucy closed her tired, brown eyes. The blonde could hear the honking of cars below her. The city lights were magnificent, wonderful, and beautiful.

The blonde pulled out a sharp blade hidden inside her combat boots. With eyes still closed, she slowly brought the sharp blade unto her soft, fresh skin. A wince came from the blonde girl. Lucy shook with nervousness, anger and desperation. The blonde couldn't help herself. Falling straight into the abyss of death was what she wanted. She was tired of waiting. He wasn't coming back. He wasn't coming home.

Her dull caramel eyes blinked rapidly, as if she was trying to hold back from getting unconscious. Slicing a deeper and longer cut through her right thigh, a huge amount of crimson colored liquid oozed out of the 'suicidal' wound. This time, Lucy didn't cry. This time, Lucy didn't wince. This time, Lucy's eyes had fluttered closed. This time, the blade slipped from her firm grasp. This time, it stained the innocent grass with its blinding red color. This time, Lucy fell. This time, her heart stopped.

And this time, Natsu wasn't there. But instead, he was waiting. Up there, in the skies.

The stars shined brighter than ever before. And slowly, the celestial mage vanished, into thin air. When you look up at the night sky, with those curious and widened eyes of yours, you can see that in the middle of a huge bunch of meteors; you can see the brightest stars. Twinkling and sparkling the way they should be.

"_You're mine, Lu. Forever and always, got that?"_

_The pale blonde celestial mage smiled. "Yeah."_

* * *

_**AN: **__It isn't really much of a NaLu. But I promise by the next chapter, I'd make it so fluffy, you'll have to die in embarrassment for them! The whole point of this story might be because of Lucy's undying love for Natsu. You see, Natsu died because he was looking for Igneel. Lucy didn't know of it until the start of this one shot. I wanted to make it, not because I'm a sadistic or a masochist or whatever, but I wanted all of you to know that when you find that special person you couldn't let go of, make sure you never do let him go. Well, I gave you guys a stupid lecture about love, and I'm pretty sure you know not to let go of your 'men' already. Sorry, I'm just nothing but a 14 year old. So, excuse my weird behavior. Anyway, next chapter be up in any week._

_-Valser Silence_


End file.
